legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Discussion: request for adoption
Greetings. I requested adoption of the wiki back in December, but the appeal was rejected down to too few edits on my part and the fact that the community here grew while I continued editing another wiki, awaiting the final response (which took two months...), but be that as it may. The suggestion was that I open a discussion here on whether I should be given admin rights or not, so here it is. I am first interested in uploading the .css script I have prepared and sitting here on my desktop (to give the site decent graphics like i.e. WoWWiki, so as to allow those with plasma-screens to work on it without being blinded by a solid white background), then begin rewriting articles and replacing the reams of fanart with official media, referencing sources and comments, fixing screwy templates, getting rid of copyrighted content stolen from Dark Chronicle (http://www.dark-chronicle.co.uk/) and generally turning the wiki from the state it's in into something the LoK community can actually respect. Because LoK is light with its lore, I envision the "revamp" will take no more than four to six months, time allowing. Any opinion on these plans, positive, negative or indifferent, is welcome. Thanks, --LoK-Aevum 15:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I wouldn't mind someone responsible and dedicated enough to adopt the wiki. I work on it from time to time adding information that's missing and rewording stuff that's stolen off of nosgoth.net or dark chronicle or wherever But besides that, I'm too busy to dedicate myself to running this wiki and would love to see someone do it properly. I do way though, that you have way too few edits on the wiki to be given adoption. I'm not basing you or anything, just saying that do what you can without admin rights, get the wikia staff to do stuff from now and then, work together with the more active users on the website and then whoever judges who is ready and who is not ready for adoption would probably let you run the website. While I'm on the topic, I might as well say what i want to. This wiki is way too dead. Not many people contribute regularly. This is partially because... well the last game came out ages ago and as a series, yeah its big but nothing as big as other gaming series like MGS or WoW. Also, the content AND the presentation aren't that great. Mostly, the same people end up writing stuff up for the most part. I only joined in late December and contributed a lot in a short amount of time when I was free but there were only two or so other users that I saw editing. Maybe the group of more active contributors should get together and form some kind of... I don't know a thread where we discuss what we need to do to fix the wiki and then prioritize it. That way, we won't be taking massive tasks on by ourselves and we could get help from each other where needed. Anyways, that is all I've got to say for now. Also, if you talk to someone like Uberfuzzy, they'll get admin-level stuff done for you. Cheers. Limaj daas 02:23, January 29, 2010 (UTC)